


Tales of the Sanders' Household

by Morphersnivy



Category: Sanders' Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: (only if you squint), A sprinkling of fluff, Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Im going to update these as I go, Prinxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morphersnivy/pseuds/Morphersnivy
Summary: A thing I'm doing because I'm obsessed with Sanders Sides and I'm trash. Will be doing ship-y things. (Mainly Prinxiety, maybe Logicality on the side.)Ideas very much appreciated!Criticism welcome!---Thomas Sanders lives with four nearly-identical copies of himself that represent chunks of himself. Chaos ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW-Cutting, scars   
> Virgil forgets to put on his hoodie.

Virgil yawned, stretching and checking the time. It was noon o’clock. The anxiety trait supposed he should be, well.. _anxious_ about waking up so late but honestly he was way too tired. Three nights in a row of worrying over finals with Thomas (without actually studying at all) had taken its toll on him. He only relented when Patton told him to go to bed with _that_ look on his face.

He yawned again, popping into the living room after patting down his bedhead. Virgil was greeted with the usual scene, Thomas and the others standing in their usual spots talking about who knows what. “Oh hey kiddo-” Patton cut his greeting short, his eyes flicking down to Virgil's arms. Everyone else gradually followed suit, all staring at him without talking. 

Patton looked worried, Roman seemed more shocked, Thomas both confused and sad, and Logan’s face was unreadable. It made the side very…uncomfortable. “What?” he asked sharply, reaching for his hood so he could pull it over his head. 

His fingertips paused when they didn’t feel anything.

There was nothing there, which meant he wasn’t wearing his hoodie. If he wasn’t wearing his hoodie that meant everyone could see his.. “Virgil, is there something you need to tell us?” Logan spoke up, have the common sense to speak gently. Patton, the more emotionally competent trait, tried to take a step towards the angsty side, walking as though approaching a frightened cat. Which, in a way, he was. “Kiddo?” Patton asked, concern showing in his voice.

“I have to- I- I need to go.” Virgil said quickly, his voice getting slightly lower and more distorted. He vanished, retreating into his room and slamming the door, slamming it and slumping down into a heap, curling his arms around his knees. The once-smooth skin was littered with jagged, pink lines, most were faint, but a couple stood out. _Reminders_ He had told himself. _Just reminders._ Most of them were his own fault but… Virgil shook his head, trying to focus more on his breathing, His room certainly wasn’t helping, but it was the only place he could be sure he was alone.

Why had he forgotten his damn hoodie?

\------Meanwhile, in the living room.-------

All three of the remaining sides winced when Virgil slammed his door. Thomas stared at the spot where the trait had been, shaking his head to clear it. “Did-- did Virgil have scars on his arms?” he asked, worried for the wellbeing of his anxiety. No, he was more than that, Thomas was worried for the sake of his friend. Roman furrowed his brows and nodded. “I saw them too..” he affirmed. Logan nodded, “Yes, I saw them as well. There were...far too many.” Patton, out of all of them, seemed the least shocked. “I, uh, guess I have some explaining to do.” he took a deep breath. 

“I’ve known for a while. I found him a long time ago wrapping his arms up with a razor next to him. He wouldn’t tell me what was wrong, but I made him give me all the knives he had. That worked for a while but..” The usually cheery side seemed distant. “Thomas? Remember that week when you were so anxious it felt like you could barely breathe?” Thomas nodded. “That was the week that Virgil just couldn’t handle anything, so he took apart something, somehow got another blade, and I- I- found him lying on the floor of his room…” Patton seemed to have lost his voice, but what was left unsaid was clearly understood. 

Thomas looked unwell.

“I understand that he is upset, and overwhelmed, but why hurt himself like this?” Roman asked nobody in particular. Logan, who had been previously silent, spoke up. “I believe, at least from an objective standpoint, that Virgil still feels he does not completely ‘fit in’ with us. And logically speaking, these feelings get amplified the longer Virgil feels overwhelmed..” Logan suddenly looked as though he had been stricken with a realization. He turned to Patton. “Do you know if Virgil is still doing this? Shouldn’t somebody be checking on him?” Patton’s eyes widened even more. “I’ll go! I’m the most..um, good with feelings.” he explained, sinking away to Virgil’s room.

\------Thomas’s POV------

I felt terrible. I felt sick to my stomach and weak. But above all that, I felt like nothing mattered, least of all myself. I felt so much of this overwhelming gloom all at once and I collapsed. Fortunately, Roman caught me and set me down. “Are you feeling okay?” I looked up. 

“Is it bad if I don’t really feel at all?”

\------Outside of Virgil’s room-----

The room was, unsurprisingly, locked.  
Patton was growing frustrated. “Virgil? VIRGIL! SON?!” he called for the umpteenth time, but to no avail. “Don’t make me come in myself!” he warned.

\------Inside Virgil’s room-------

Virgil looked at his arms, hands shaking wild and his breathing was erratic. He could do it, just end it all, nobody would miss him. They had all seen how much of a pathetic loser he was, they had no reason to care.

_Did they ever care?_

_You’re pathetic, there’s simply no reason to love you._

_A waste of perfectly good oxygen._

_End it._

_End it._

_END IT._

His thoughts worked in tandem with the workings of his room, drowning out Patton’s voice, surrounding Virgil in an ocean where his family was his only boat, but soon that boat would be swallowed by the waves too, and he would sink.

He was saved from succumbing to his mind by a loud slam and the light flooding in. Virgil jolted, looking behind him with a briefly terrified expression. Upon seeing Patton standing there he tried to scoot away, back to the dark, back to being alone. Patton took a deep breath and started walking forward, slowly, gently, approaching Virgil without threat. Anxiety had hit the wall, attempting to flatten himself closer to it. The blue-cadigan-clad dad knelt down next to him. 

“Hey.” he said gently. “Look up, it’s only me. It’s just me, you okay?”

Virgil peeked one eye over his arm. Patton was holding his hoodie in front of him. The trait gratefully snatched it out of the other’s grip and pulled it on, letting out a small relieved sound. Patton smiled gently. “Feeling better now?”

\------Back to the living room folks.------

Roman was taken aback. “Thomas. What do you mean?” He said nervously. This really didn’t sound good. Thomas looked at him. “I- I don’t know. I don’t wanna do anything. I just wanna sit here and do nothing. Maybe I’ll take a nap.” he mused, only his voice was dull. Lifeless. Bored. Roman shook his head. “Snap out of it, c’mon, this isn’t funny anymore.” he said with his smile becoming more and more weak. Logan could only watch helplessly as Roman began to pace back in forth in front of Thomas, babbling about all sorts of things Thomas took pleasure from, hoping to bring the light back to his eyes.

\----You get the point----

Virgil took a breath, beginning to wind down. Unknown to him, Thomas was gradually getting back to his normal self. At least, until:

_What if he’s faking?_

Virgil pushed the intrusive thought away, Patton was kind, he wouldn’t do that.

_But oh, wouldn’t he? He’s going to be all kind until he brings you back to the others and then they’ll laugh, and make fun, and then you’ll end up back here again. Alone._

Virgil shook his head desperately, making a distressed noise. Patton noticed this and tried to comfort him.“Hey, what’s wrong? It’s okay! I’m right here..” Virgil kept shaking his head, beginning to curl up in on himself again. He started to think irrationally:

_He’s going to abandon you, and then he’ll get everyone to abandon you, too._

“NO! Get away from me! You’re lying to me! You’re lying about caring! Why would you care!” He shouted. Virgil’s eyes were wild and distraught, darting all over the dimly lit room and yet not quite seeing anything. His breathing quickened with his pulse, and he found himself unable to control himself anymore. He shoved Patton away in a blind act, hitting the confused side in the gut with more force than intended. The dad sputtered and coughed with his arms wrapped around his stomach.

Anxiety attack. 

\------------------

Roman and Logan both winced. The shared a worried look with one another. “Patton.” the said in unison. Both had felt slight twinges of pain and a heightened sense of fear. Without saying anything, Roman left, leaving Logan and Thomas behind.

Logan sighed, this is how Virgil must have felt when he left him in Patton’s room. The logical side turned to glance worriedly at Thomas. “Are you feeling any better?” Thomas’ eyes were narrowed, he was deep in thought. “I was, for a little bit, but now I’m really scared for like, no reason.” Thomas looked at Logan. “Can you tell me what’s going on? Please?” 

“I don’t know Thomas, I’m sorry. My best guess is that Virgil is having an attack.” Logan hated having to guess, and by now he was really concerned. Thomas nodded and began to do breathing exercises in an effort to calm himself.

“Please be safe.” Logan muttered.

\---------

Roman popped in (and regretted doing so quickly as a huge wave of anxiety washed over him). Virgil sat huddled behind a wall of objects. It looked like he had taken whatever he could find in his room to make a barricade. He looked around for Patton, spotting him doubled over on the floor. The fanciful side rushed over, kneeling beside his winded friend. “What happened?” he asked. Patton coughed a small bit, “He was doing okay until” another sharp intake of breath. “He started panicking. And then he pushed me off him and did that.” Patton explained, gesturing to the mass of debris. 

Roman nodded, then stood up and started to walk towards the barricade, a resolute expression crossing his face. “Be careful!” Patton called after the knight.   
He worked his way through the pile, stepping over a sparking lamp and pushing many toppled books out of his path. He finally reached Virgil, who looked up with wide, untrusting eyes.

“Hey, Virge--” Roman knelt down beside Virgil, who flinched away without taking his eyes off of Roman. He tried to remember what breathing was right, or some way to help Virgil. He put his arms towards Virgil, think that perhaps a gentle hug would remind him that he was in the moment and that it was okay. Instead it just made the trait freak out more and strat to pound his fists against Roman’s chest and struggle in his grip, though he couldn’t escape due to Roman being much more physically tougher than him.

Roman let go, gently (but firmly) grabbing the fists that were pummeling him. “Virgil! Listen to me! Take deep breaths.” Roman instructed, beginning to breathe deeply himself. Virgil tried to mimic him, taking in long shuddering breaths. Roman nodded. “Okay, you’re doing good. Keep doing that.” he assured. Eventually, Virgil calmed down. He withdrew his hands and looked down at the floor. 

“Do you want to tell me what made you so upset?” Roman asked, folding his hands in lap. Virgil flicked his eyes up to meet Roman’s then back down to the floor. “Everyone saw-- I just-- I thought everyone was going to leave me. I don’t--I don’t want to be alone. “ he tripped over his words, a pink hue coming onto his cheeks.

Roman put his thumb under Virgil’s chin, tilting his head so Nightmare on Angst Street was looking at him. “Virgil, we’re never leaving you. We love you Virge, no matter how many scars you have. We just want to help you, will you let us?” Virgil nodded, averting his eyes. He thanked the darkness of the room for hiding his tomato-face. He really was an idiot.

Patton poked his head through from a hole between the bookshelf and another non-sparking lamp. “Hey is everything alright-- oh.” Patton grinned widely. Roman looked up, nonplussed. “Oh, hey Pat. Look who’s all good now?” He said, standing up and taking Virgil with him. The trait rubbed the back of his neck. “Um, sorry about earlier I was just-” Virgil was cut off by a set of arms wrapping around him. “Oh I was just so worried Kiddo! You haven’t had an attack like this in years.” Patton gushed, squeezing the ever-flipping life out of his dark strange son. Roman joined in, squeezing both of them into a bear hug. “Guys..can’t...breath.” Virgil rasped, even though he was smiling.

\----------

Thomas felt a rush of relief, and breathed deeply. “I think it is over.” Logan speculated. And as if on cue, Patton and Roman popped in with a sheepish looking Virgil. Everyone reconciled and talked about what happened and then ate some delicious homemade pie. Courtesy of Patton, obviously.


	2. Chapter 2: Electric Boogaloo (Christmas Edition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I know what y'all are thinking. "But Mooorph, it isn't even Christmas. What are you doing making a chapter about Christmas??"  
> TO which my reply is "It's cute and fluffy and I procrastinated while I was writing it so it's going up now.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Snore..  
Snoooore….

Patton was sleeping soundly, curled up in his favourite cat pajamas. It was Christmas morning, but that didn’t mean that Dad was going to sleep in, oh no. Patton’s alarm went off abruptly, blaring I’m Walking on Sunshine. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up in bed, stretching. He shrugged on his christmas sweater with a smile that could blind the sun. Patton went down to the kitchen, looking around for the others. Nobody seemed to be up, not even Thomas. 

‘Oh well.’ he thought to himself. ‘I can get started on breakfast now anyway.’ 

Pretty soon Logan was up, donning his De Stijl sweater. “Ah, good morning to you, Patton. Merry Christmas.” the logical side greeted. A wide smile broke out on Patton’s face. Logan tilted his head. “What’s that expression for?” Patton just pointed upwards. “Oh. Ohhhh. Oh no.” He groaned.

Logan was standing right under a mistletoe. 

Patton waltzed over to the other trait and planted a tiny smooch on his cheek. “Merry Christmas, Lo!” he laughed, unfazed.

“R-right, um, do you need help with breakfast?” Logan stuttered. He mentally kicked himself. Logic had never been flustered before, so he had no reason to be so flustered now. Patton shook his head. “I got it, I’m almost done anyway.” he replied. Logan didn’t want to feel useless so he set the table. “BREAKFAST IS REEEEAAAADY!” the lovable cinnamon roll yelled. Almost on cue, Roman popped in. 

“Is that pancakes I smell?” the fanciful side asked. “Yup! Blueberry and chocolate and other stuff!” Patton chimed. Roman smiled appreciatively and grabbed a plate, sitting down and digging in. Logan also got some, though he looked like he was lost in thought. Thomas walked in a little later, mussed up hair in all it’s messy glory. “Morning kiddo!” Patton chirped. “Merry Christmas! I made pancakes!”

Thomas nodded. “Yeah, that’s kinda what got me up.” he said, fixing himself a plate. Princey nodded. “Patton Pancakefs arwe the befst pacakes.” he said with his mouth full of pancake. Logan grimaced. “Please don’t talk with your mouth full, it’s disgusting.” Roman swallowed and stuck his tongue out. 

“Okay guys, no fighting. It’s Christmas.” Patton said. A few minutes passed by, which turned into 25, which turned into an hour. Patton sighed and checked the clock. “Will someone go wake up Virgil so we can do Secret Santa?” he asked.  
“I shall wake the sleeping dragon!” Roman said heroically, disappearing into the mind palace. Logan shook his head and pulled out a book, flipping to the page he had left off on.   
\--------  
Roman walked down to Virgil’s room, doing a fancy rhythm on the door. Upon not getting an answer he turned the handle and walked in. Virgil was bunched up in a ball under the covers. 

“Heyy, good morning sleeping edgy, time to get up.” Roman said, poking the sleeping lump that was Anxiety. Anxiety lifted his head up slightly and hissed, pulling the covers back over his face. “Hmph, rude. It’s time to do the gift exchange.” Roman persisted, poking Virgil again. The emo ball of angst hissed again, just louder. Roman rolled his eyes sassily, poofing back to the living room. 

“He hissed at me.” the fanciful side complained once he sat down. “He does that.” Logan replied as though that were a perfectly normal thing to do.

“Logan, can you wake Virgil up, please~?” Patton asked, giving him the infamous puppy dog eyes. 

“Ugh, fine.” Logan gave in. He left muttering about ‘unfair optical prowess’. Logan approached Virgil’s room, easily the darkest door in the hall. “Virgil, I am going to come in.” he warned. Seeing as he gave sufficient warning, the logical side stepped into the room. 

Virgil just groaned when he saw Logan. “noooooo…” he whined. Logan approached the bed. “My apologies, but it’s time to wake up Virgil.” Logan said, standing over the stubborn blanket lump. Small dark and edgy just rolled over and put one of his purple pillows over his head. “Really? Virgil, you don’t want to miss Christmas morning do you?” The only response Logan got was an angry-sounding grumble. Logan sighed and left.  
\---  
“He wouldn’t listen to me either.” Logan informed. He adjusted his glasses. “Ha! Not so easy is it, calculator watch?” Roman said triumphantly. Logic raised his eyebrows. “Says the person who couldn’t open a can of crofter’s jelly on his own yesterday.” he shot back. Roman gasped. “How dare you tarnish my honor like this?” he cried dramatically.

Amidst this exchange, Patton had gone to take his shot at waking Virgil up. “Hey kiddo, time to wakey wakey eggs and bakey.” he called softly. The anxious side poked his head out from under the covers in annoyance, but that changed to delight as he saw it was Patton. Virgil mumbled something and sat up, yawning. “Morning Dad..” Virgil greeted tiredly, pulling on his Christmas sweater. Patton counted a win for himself since this was probably the only time Virgil would ever call him ‘Dad’. “Ready?” Patton asked. Virgil gave a thumbs up and they went to the living room together.

Roman gave Patton a wide-eyed stare. “What terrible thing did you threaten him with to get him up?” He whispered to the emotional side. Patton giggled like the cinnamon roll he was. “Pancakes?” he offered. Virgil had indeed gotten pancakes, currently eating them while sitting on the stairs. 

“Shouldn’t we start Secret Santa?” Thomas reminded. He tugged a fuzzy Sana hat onto his head.  
\----  
After everyone got their gifts, Virgil got up to leave. He was stopped by a gentle grip on his wrist. “Let me go-” he snapped. Turning around, he saw Morality looking at him with sad eyes. “Can you stay down here with us? For Christmas?” he pleaded. 

Virgil sighed. “But-”   
Sad expression intensifies.mp4  
“Fine, Fine, you got me. I’ll stick around I guess.” Virgil surrendered. Nobody could resist the puppy eyes. Nobody. 

“Hooray!” Patton cheered. “I’ll get you all some eggnog! Be right back!” He ran into the kitchen to get the eggnog. He returned with a tray with five cups on it, each one had a pattern that pertained to a particular side. Plus Thomas, of course. Morality passed each cup to the person it belonged to. 

It was a good night. Thomas and Logan had a chugging contest. (Thomas won.) Princey got out the karaoke machine and he and Patton took turns belting out Christmas carols. They even got Logan and Virgil to join in for a rendition of Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree. Morality chased Logic around for a bit singing All I Want for Christmas (Is You). 

\---------------------------------

Eventually, everyone was pretty tuckered out. Thomas announced that he was going to go play video games in his room and wandered off. Logan, with some force, wished everyone a Merry Christmas and went back to his room as well. Even Patton was yawning and about ready to pass out. Once everybody was out of the room, Roman motioned at Virgil.

“What d’you want?” the anxious side asked skeptically. 

“Come on, I have a surprise for you.” Roman pleaded.

“You know I hate surprises, Roman.”

“Pleaaase?” Roman begged, giving his best impression of Patton’s puppy eyes.

Virgil sighed, dropping his shoulders. It was Christmas, their first Christmas together, he could at least try to be nice. He walked over to the fanciful side with his arms crossed. “What is it?” he demanded. Roman had a very smug expression on his face. “It might be helpful if you looked up.” the Prince singsonged. Virgil paled, already realizing his fate. Almost reluctantly, his dark gaze travelled upwards.  
Hanging above them was the green plant of death.

Virgil groaned. This was the exact same plant Patton caught Logan under for Pete’s sake! He gave Roman an accusatory glare. “No, nuh uh, I am not going through with this.” Virgil refused. He began to backstep, attempting to put distance between himself and the fanciful side but only to be stopped by two gentle arms around his torso. He squirmed and wiggled around in Roman’s grip. “Come on, Snarley Quinn. It’s tradition.” He wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis.   
“To heck with tradition!” Virgil shouted back. His red face was starting to show through his white foundation. “Virgil, such language!” Roman gasped, sticking his chin up in mock indignance. “How am I going to kiss you when you have such a filthy mouth?” he teased, enjoying how flustered he could make the other side. “Simple, you do--” Virgil was cut off as Roman dipped him, placing a tiny peck on his nose like the cheesy sap he was. 

Virgil squeaked, honest to gosh squeaked, and slipped away from Roman’s grip as soon as it loosened. “Really Ro!?” he shouted, embarrassed. Roman shrugged, still smirking smugly. The anxious side huffed, giving Roman a half-hearted glare before disappearing from the living room.

Roman was very pleased with himself that night, and Thomas’ dreams were full of mistletoes and eggnog.


End file.
